Joe Unger
|birthplace = Lake County, Tennessee |family = |yearsactive = 1978-present }} Joseph "Joe" Unger is an American actor and voice actor best known for his roles on A Nightmare on Elm Street and Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III. Biography Unger was born and raised in Lake County, Tennessee, on May 25, 1949. His first feature film role was in the 1978 movie Go Tell the Spartans, in which he portrayed Lt. Ray Hamilton. His other film credits include Escape from New York, Mask, Barfly, and Road House. Unger also provided his voice for the 1990 sci-fi film Total Recall. He has also made many guest-star appearances on TV shows such as The A-Team, Alice, Airwolf, Cagney & Lacey, The Pretender, and Carnivàle. On Criminal Minds Unger portrayed truck driver Bobby Jones in the Season Four episode "Paradise". Filmography *Axe Cop (2013-2015) as Farmer/Police Officer (4 episodes, voice) *In Your Eyes (2014) as Wayne *Mr. Kill (2013) as Biker Gang Leader *Beforel Orel: Trust (2012) as Grandpa Arthur Puppington (short, voice) *Mary Shelley's Frankenhole (2010-2012) as Joe the Vampire Hunter (10 episodes, voice) *Justified (2010) as Bartender *Closed for the Season (2010) as The Carny *Sutures (2009) as Sheriff Baxter *Criminal Minds - "Paradise" (TV Series) TV episode - Bobby Jones *South of Heaven (2008) as Rooster *Moving McAllister (2007) as Lanky *Broke Sky (2007) as Earl *Cold Ones (2007) as Hud *Altered (2006) as Mr. Towne *The Visitation (2006) as Matt Kiley *The Circle (2005) as Motel Owner *Death and Texas (2004) as Prison Guard *Carnivàle (2003) as Red *Stranger Than Fiction (2000) as Bubba *South of Heaven, West of Hell (2000) as Nogales Sanchez *Black and White (1999) as Charlie Sanders *Natural Selection (1999) as Detective Harry Richards *The Pretender (1999) as Eldridge Hailey *Together & Alone (1998) as Roscoe *JAG (1998) as George Ludd *Spoiler (1998) as Clemets *American Hero (1997) as Kipper *The Bad Pack (1997) as Fight Promoter *Drive (1997) as Waterfront Bartender *ER (1996) as Joe *The Rockford Files: Godfather Knows Best (1996) as Panhandler *Walker, Texas Ranger (1996) as Murphy *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1995) as Bounty Hunter (2 episodes) *Night of the Scarecrow (1995) as Deputy #2 *Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings (1993) as Ernst (video) *Love Field (1992) as Announcer *The Bodyguard (1992) as Journalist *Total Recall (1990) as Additional Voices (voice) *Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre III (1990) as Tinker Sawyer *Road House (1989) as Karpis *Checking Out (1989) as Joe *Lucky Stiff (1988) as Kirby *Barfly (1987) as Ben *The Twilight Zone (1987) as 1st Rescuer (segment "The Junction") *Highway to Heaven (1987) as Patrick Daley *Sledge Hammer! (1986) as Soda Machine Guy *Stagecoach (1986) as Captain Sickels *Cagney & Lacey (1986) as Trucker *Hill Street Blues (1985-1986) as Corrigan/Uniform Cop (3 episodes) *UFOria (1985) as Gas Station Attendant *Mask (1985) as 1st Boyfriend *Airwolf (1985) as Mickey *Alice (1985) as Manny *The A-Team (1984) as Sheriff's Deputy *A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) as Sgt. Garcia *Joy of Sex (1984) as Mr. Ranada *After MASH (1983) as Paul Landruff *Escape from New York (1981) as Taylor (scenes deleted) *Fast Charlie... the Moonbeam Rider (1979) as Bank Teller *Ike: The War Years (1979) as Private (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Go Tell the Spartans (1978) as Lt. Raymond Hamilton 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors